This invention relates generally to window frames, and, more particularly, to an improved window frame assembly having integral J-channel which contains integral drains.
A problem with many window and door frame assemblies, and with aluminum and vinyl siding which border these frame assemblies, is that they permit water to drain behind the siding itself, creating damage to the house or other structure. Typically, a window or door frame is mounted within an opening in a structure and then vinyl or aluminum siding is secured about the frame. It is common in the industry to mount J-channel about the periphery of the window frame and onto the underlying structure and then to secure the siding directly to the J-channel. Unfortunately, present J-channel construction, in combination with the way the siding is mounted, permits water to travel behind the siding, causing structural damage.
One attempt to solve this problem has been made by Simonton Building Products, Inc. who recently introduced a "Profinish" line of windows containing integral J-channel on the window frame. While this product is certainly an improvement, the J-channel merely functions to channel rainwater from the top of the window frame to the sides, still permitting the water to infiltrate the area behind the siding.
What is needed, then, is a window frame assembly which provides a means for rainwater to drain safely away from the underlying structure to prevent water damage.